Hilarion Jagd
Hilarion Jagd is the nephew and successor of Hilarion from the ballet Giselle. Info Name: Hilarion Jagd Age: 14 Parent's Story: Giselle Alignment: Rebel Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To find my true love and have a good relationship with the next Albrecht. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at managing the countryside and surveying the land. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend, but if Alois is in love with Wolke Giselbrecht, I won't get in the way of it. I need to find my own love. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a bit of a short temper. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I love to express myself through music. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. I'd rather show compassion for others than harm them. Best Friend Forever After: Alois von Schlesien since he's noble and considerate. Character Appearance Hilarion is above average height, with long red hair and green eyes. He wears a green and yellow jacket, beige pants, dark brown boots, and a green hat with a yellow feather. Personality Hilarion is normally a calm, easygoing young man, but he does have a bit of a temper and can get pretty vicious when it's set off. He aspires to be a gamekeeper and manage the countryside, as well as oversee the annual harvest festivities. He likes music and enjoys playing the mandolin. Biography Hallo! I'm Hilarion Jagd, the nephew of the gamekeeper Hilarion, whom I was named after. My uncle worked as a gamekeeper in the Rhineland. He was in love with Giselle, a peasant girl. However, a man named Loys came to woo Giselle, and she fell in love with him. Hilarion suspected that Loys was actually a nobleman in disguise and became jealous of him. During the harvest festivities, Hilarion discovered Loys' sword and saw that it obviously belonged to a nobleman. He used his hunting horn to summon the nobles and unmasked Loys as Duke Albrecht, who was promised to the noble lady Bathilde. Giselle fell ill with grief and died. Hilarion later went to Giselle's grave to mourn, but the Wilis scared him away. They cornered him, forced him to dance, and then drowned him in the lake. I was raised to be the next Hilarion, which is why I was named after my uncle. My mother is Hilarion's younger sister. We reside in the village near the woods. Being an only child, I'm kind of lonely. Other than my parents, all I have to accompany me is my pet pig, Swinefeld. Pigs are great pets, and they're a lot cleaner than you think. I aspire to be a gamekeeper. I've already started working as an apprentice under our current gamekeeper, and I know how to hunt. My parents have given me my uncle's hunting horn, which I use to remind the local hunters that its time to hunt. I also make sure that we don't hunt any mother or baby animals since I can't bear to separate a baby animal from its mother. In addition to hunting, I'm very fond of music. I've learned how to play the mandolin. Unfortunately, I can't be in the school orchestra since there are no mandolins in orchestras, but I take lessons with a tutor. When it's sunny, I play the mandolin outside and compose songs about love. I go to Ever After High, where I'm in my first year. I have a nice roommate, who is a little bit weird, but still very supportive of me. I also attend this school with Albrecht's son Alois von Schlesien and Giselle's niece Wolke Giselbrecht. I've made friends with the former, but the latter is very shy and tends to avoid me. Me and Alois also know each other at home, since we often go hunting in the same forest. We also have many great conversations. I consider him my best friend. I side with the Rebels. I don't want to ruin my relationship with Alois over a girl, and I don't want to see Wolke die. I also don't want to be tortured by spirits and throne into a lake. (That's why I've taken swimming lessons just in case.) I want to make sure all of us are happy and get our happily ever afters. Trivia *Hilarion's surname means "hunt" in German. It also refers to the German term Jagdaufseher meaning "game warden". *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Liam O'Brien. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Giselle Category:German